


See You In Hell

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Team Free Pit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage!Fic, Fluff, M/M, and maybe a little angst, like an insane amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam came to, he had no idea where he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



> Here's a Midafer fic (well, there's not a whole lot in this one, but there should be in later ones)
> 
> Hopefully this will be a series. I have ideas, I just need time and motivation.
> 
> With extra thanks to the 200th episode.

When Adam came to, he had no idea where he was. It was dark and cold, and he could hear people nearby. What the- oh right.

He was dead. And then he wasn’t. The angels had brought him back, and his brothers had been annoying meddling bastards, and then he’d said yes to Michael. The eldest archangel had been kind enough to render him unconscious for the final battle, so he didn’t have to witness whatever was to follow. 

Poking his arm experimentally, he found he had control over his body, and it was in fact a body. So he was alive, and Michael wasn’t in him anymore. That still didn’t answer the question of where he was or who was around him.

As his hearing warmed up, he was able to discern two voices shouting at each other and one person screaming gibberish. Huh.

Blinking, he let his eyes grow accustomed to the darkness. The ground he was laying on was made of some hard rock and covered in frost. Behind him were bars that appeared to be made of flame. Bars? Was he…? Oh shit. He was. He was in the cage. In hell. With Lucifer. 

Moving towards the sources of noise, Adam found himself facing Sam, standing by himself, screaming. He didn’t seem to be aware of their surroundings, and Adam had a feeling he was hallucinating something worse. It was just a cage.

To the right, he saw two other people. One had long black hair, piercing green eyes, and straight features, giving him an almost elven appearance. He wore glowing gold armor and had six pure white wings sprouting from his back. Facing him was an equally beautiful being, this one with semi-long silvery hair, excessively pale skin, and blood red eyes. His armor looked as if had once been silver, but it was burnt and tarnished to a dark, almost black, color. The six wings on his back were silver tinged with an icy blue. Adam was captivated, and couldn’t decide which of the two to look at.

That was when he began to listen to what they were saying.

“How could you?!”

“Me? What about you? You’re the one who left!”

“Yeah, because it was all ‘Dad this’ and ‘Dad that’! You weren’t even a person, just a robot!”

“Robots didn’t exist back then.”

“Do I look like I give a fuck? Now  _ or _ then? You brushed me off, brother!”

“And your response was to start killing and twisting father’s creations? What is wrong with your mind?”

“Maybe if you had been paying attention to more than ‘what daddy wanted’ you’d know!”

This continued. Non stop. 

Adam groaned and sat back down on the ground. While it was uncomfortably cold, it was not unbearably so, and it wouldn’t give him frostbite. Besides, he could always go warm up by the bars if he needed to. 

Stretching out into the most comfortable position he could find, Adam tuned out the noise and decided to just focus on the eye candy before him that he had been so graciously gifted with. 


End file.
